Merlin
"At your service Master!" -Merlin Design Merlin is a four and a half foot tall hybrid species between a Gabumon and Care-bear Cousin. He is almost never seen without his smartly buttoned suit, and despite being incontinent, he prefers to use pull-ups to regular diapers. His 'weapons' are actually some old cutlery from the kitchen. He keeps them clean, despite very few people using them, and figures they're more useful for attack than just sitting in a kitchen drawer all day. He has a partial case of amnesia, and can not remember his life before he was turned into a hybrid. Backstory Cubs in Care-A-Lot Merlin first appeared in this story, where he was the guide for Syrus and co. through Care-A-Lot. He met them at the station and lead them to the hotel where they would be processed that night into servants of Samantha. It was revealed later that his mind was being controlled directly by Samantha, though only after Syrus managed to break him out of her grasp. After her defeat, Arthur returned to Care-A-Lot and revealed Merlin to be his second in command, and the two began to work once more to restore Care-A-Lot. However, as Syrus was about to leave the next day, Merlin met him at the station with a digivice in paw, revealing Syrus had become his tamer, and so Merlin became Syrus' partner and butler. Project Horizon Merlin didn't come into being a major player until halfway into this story, where Tec requests him to assist Syrus in the Digital World. Merlin complies, but only after Culania and Abigail force him to take them with him. Arriving in the Digital Wold, they land on the Rebirth Pirate's ship, and Merlin is quickly overpowered by them when he tries to defend the cubs. In the brig of the ship, he acquires a medic for Culania's injured paw, and helps the two fall asleep. That night Renamon entered the brig to interrogate Merlin after Culania had given Falcomon a plush toy. During the interrogation, Renamon informs him of the reason why they attacked, as most Digimon have a deep seeded hatred of Pokemon because of the disaster they caused. Merlin manages to convince her that Abigail had nothing to do with it, and that Culania is not even a pokemon. Before she leaves, she informs Merlin of the trial they'll have to face tomorrow, a battle to the death. The next day comes to early as they are quickly taken to the deck of the ship and told to fight, each of the three having to fight one of the pirates. Merlin had to fight against Veemon, the ship's chef. Merlin puts up a good fight and manages to trap Veemon in his 'Silver Shield'. Saving his life. During the final battle between Abigail and Falcomon, Abigail looses and is about to be executed, causing Merlin to step in and save her from death. The pirates are outraged and demand why before they execute him as well, causing him to cry out "SYRUS!" which causes the pirates to stop, as they still remember his name despite forgetting everything that happened. They agree to take the trio to Factorial City, and send them home. During the final battle Merlin is off finding people in trouble and bringing them back to Edgar's shield. Relationships The Mist Family Merlin is Syrus' butler, and will do anything Syrus asks him to, however he won't always for the other members of The Mist Family. He does however respect Cat's wishes as Den mother of the family and will assist her with daily tasks, and not break her rules when it comes to taking care of cubs. Trivia * It's revealed Merlin's 'Silver Shield' is actually Kyo's dinner plate. * Merlin really enjoys dressing Syrus up as a girl. * Whenever Merlin gets really excited or happy, his 'belly badge' begins to glow bright. * Despite the Care-bear conversion process normally weakening anyone who is effected, Merlin is incredibly strong, and can lift both Cat and Kyo with two arms to spare. * For a while, Merlin actually wore a white diaper before switching to pull ups. Category:Characters